


Just Like A Tattoo

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich wakes up with a nasty hangover and a surprise. Well, perhaps two. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like A Tattoo

Roderich gave a soft groan of pain as his head throbbed painfully. What was wrong with him? He didn't remember anything from last night. Wait. He sat up, silently cursing when his vision swam and he nearly blacked out again, before blinking furiously, taking in his surroundings. It was dark, but not naturally. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn but nothing seemed recognizable. He frowned in confusion. Where was he then? Suddenly, he felt something stir beside him and a warmth flooded through his body. He froze, then turned slightly to see a shock of white hair and gasped. Why was Gilbert in bed with him? He then felt the lack of clothes, so his next question was, why was he naked in bed with Gilbert? Horror began to creep inside his mentality and he tried to take calming breaths before he began to hyperventilate. A sound of someone yawning made him jerk in surprise then look at Gilbert, who slowly turned to face him. His usually harsh crimson eyes were soft and loving as they observed the Austrian, and his usually smirking mouth had a soft smile instead. "Morning, Roddy." He murmured, leaning up to kiss the other man sweetly, causing Roderich's brain to almost die of shock. He had no coherent thought as this happened, and when Gilbert pulled away, all he could do was stare at the albino blankly. The albino didn't seem to notice anything different and stood up, stretching and showing off his muscular, strong, well-toned body that Roderich had most definitely never fantasized about. "Last night was fantastic." Gilbert hummed, turning to face the Austrian.

Roderich's mouth was dry and he gaped in shock only to wince in pain at something on his hip. "W-was?" He looked down, only to shriek. "Mein gott!"

Gilbert furrowed his brow. "Specs?"

"What is on my hip?!"

"It's a tattoo, stupid. We got matching ones." He turned his own hip to show the tattoo of Roderich's name.

Roderich gaped at the atrocity for a minute before swallowing. "I'm not stupid," was all he could mumble.

"Sorry, Roddy." Gilbert murmured, leaning in to kiss him, and Roderich froze, not reacting when the Prussian brushed their lips together, causing the albino to pull away with a frown. "Was wrong, liebe? You seem distant."

Roderich frowned. "What even happened last night to make you not hate me? Was the sex that good? I'm assuming we had sex. I don't know why. I was probably extremely intoxicated but . . ."

"You don't remember anything?" Gilbert asked with a hurt look.

"Not a thing." Roderich shrugged and looked down at the tattoo in disgust. "However, I'll have to get this removed, I suppose."

Gilbert scowled. "I should go." He mumbled, pulling on his pants.

Roderich jerked at the desperation that suddenly overtook him. He couldn't let Gilbert leave. "Liebe, wait." He gasped.

Gilbert froze. ". . . Let's get some coffee to sober you up, then we can talk."

"I . . . Tea . . ." He took Gilbert's hand.

"Fine." Gilbert blushed at the contact and Roderich flushed darkly, going to slip on some clothes.

~G+R~

Gilbert sat across from Roderich, sipping his coffee while Roderich calmly sipped his tea, flipping through the newspaper. "Do you wanna hear what happened or not?" Gilbert grumbled.

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so basically, we went out for drinks because you were mad at your boss or something." Gilbert took a sip of his coffee. "You got hammered and started flirting, we made out, then you said you loved me and had since they day we met and you wanted everyone to know, so we got the tattoos . . . then we went to my place and . . . you know the rest."

Roderich shivered. "I told you all of that?"

Gilbert nodded, stone faced. "You were drunk. It doesn't mean anything . . ."

"That's just it. I'm the drunk that speaks my secrets." Roderich flushed. "That's why I hate drinking."

Gilbert blushed, reaching his fingertips to touch Roderich's. "R-Really?" Roderich nodded shyly and Gilbert let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad."

Roderich blushed. "But why?"

"'Cause I like you." Gilbert chuckled. "I got your name tattooed on my hip; the whole nine yards."

"But why do you like me? I'm a plain fat brown mouse -"

"No you're not! You're amazing at the piano, you're beautiful, funny, kind, gentle, sweet, caring, compassionate, and for some reason, you like me!"

"How could I not?! You're handsome, funny, clever, smart, talented with the flute, caring, confident -"

"Enough, enough. We've both complimented each other enough." Gilbert smiled. "So . . . Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"I thought that would be obvious." Roderich chuckled.

"Well, you know I've always been a little slow." Gilbert smiled, kissing him sweetly.

"We can agree on that." Roderich kissed back.


End file.
